Epizod 1
Gdy jeszcze nic nie istaniło nawet jedna iskra życia z nicości aż do Wielkiego Wybuchu " Narodziny Świata z Wielkiego Wybuchu " Z której powstał cały wszechświat którym jest Chaos ! a Chaos jest Wielkim Wybuchem ! Chaos to istota boska bez określonego krztałtu jest to bóstwo płci obojętnego (męsko-damska lub damsko-męska forma) które z niej wyszły żywioły - ziemia , woda , ogień i powietrze oraz reszta elementów wszechświata Wszechświat '' Chaos:Gaja Nyx Erebos Natura Uranos wy jesteście teraz władcami wszechświata ja się ulatniam dla waszych pokoleń z który od was bedą pochodzić i oni bedą władać tym światem Gaja Nyx Erebos Natura Nesoi Uranos Chronos Creation Eros Pontos Ourosi Ananke:Tak Wielki Wybuchu Wszechświata Chaos już się ulotniło tylko było słychać głos Chaosu we w całym wszechświecie Gaja:Ja jestem z was najstarsza więc Nyx:No i .... co Gaja Erebos:Mnie to nic nie opchodzi ja jestem władcą mroku Tartar:???? nic nie mówie bede strażnikiem więźienia Uranos:Ja bede władcą nieba a reszta niech się zajmie Chronos:Ja kontroluje czas Creation:Ogień i jeszcze zajme się pracami w różnych kusztrach Eros:A co teraz gdyż nasz wspólny rodzic Chaos bóstwo wszechświata znikło Gaja:Pontos bedzie władcą wód a Ourosi gór i stworzymy silną grupe Protogenoi Nyx:Czyli pierwotni Pontos:Dobrze no to się tak najzwyjmy Uranos:Więc wszystko usatlone jesteśmy Protogenoi Protogenoi zrodzeni z wszechświatem przez Wielki Wybuch które sobie zawładneli i uporządkowali go sobie. w tym czasie Uranos chcąć zmusić Gaje do małżeństwa by połączyć niebo z ziemią by stało się jednością ''Królestwo Matki Ziemi - Gai '' Gaja:Czego chcesz Uranosie w tym momecie Uranos Uranos: Gaja bedziesz moją małżonką czy tego chcesz czy nie Gaja:Chyba sobie .... a czekaj dobrze Uranosie pamiętaj że przed tobą już są moi ukochany Pontos Uranos:I tak mi to nie przeszkadza Gaja mówie ci że jak nie to zniszcze Gaja:Dobrze niech ci bedzie Uranosie Uranos:I tak do pnełem swego Gaja:O nie wątpie w to chyba że kiedyś się Uranos:Co ! chyba się Gaja:A nic coś ci się zdawało ''Królestwo Erebosa i Tartaru ''- oba te królestwa leżą obok siebie władcą ciemości jest Erebos a władcą podziemnia jest Tartar Tartar:Może kiedyś nasze oba królestwa połączą się w jedno Erebos:Ale kiedy to nastąpi mamy władze i się tym nieprzyjmujmy nagle bysneło światłem bo całym królestwie Erebu władcy Erebosa Tartar:Ja ztod znikam ide do swego Tartar odrazu po wędrował do swojego królestwa Tartaru Erebos:Czyż sie stało Nyx Nyx czymała na swych rekach czworo dzieci Eter Hemera Charon i Nemezis Erebos:Czy to moje Nyx:Owszem Erebosie masz dwóch synów i dwie córki Eter Hemera Charon Nemezis:Witaj nas ojcze Erebos:Dam was pod opieke Creation by was na uczyła sztuki Nyx:I jak Erebosie jesteś Erebos:Ależ oczewiście Nyx Nyx:Ciekwa jestem jak u Gai i Uranosa Erebos:Coś tam jest ale po co mamy się nimi przejmować Nyx Nyx:O tak ''Królestwie Niebos '' Uranos:Wszystko jest na swym pożądku Chronos:Owszem Uranosie Uranos:Więc możesz zniknąć Chronosie ! już !! Chronos:Oj Uranosie kiedyś władza cie zgubi Uranos:Znikaj ! bo zrobie tak że nic tak jak mi się ukryli Pontos i Ourosi Chronos znikoł z oczu Uranosa , do Creation przybyły dzieci Erebosa i Nyx by czymś się zająć ''Pracownia Creation ''w kosmosie ' Creation:Eter Hemera Charon Nemezis czym byście się zajmowali Eter:Ja bym prowadził wszystkich na blask Hemera:Ja moge być opiekunką bogów solarnych tych którzy są w kulcie słońca Nemezis:Ja prawem i przepowiedniami Charon:Ja tam nie wiem czym Creation:A może byś był Charonie przewoźnikiem Charon:Dobrze może być Creation:Ja już wiecie czego checie to może Charona wyśle do twych rodziców a Etera Hemere i Nemezis do Chronosa ''Królestwie Głębinach Wodnnych '' Pontos:Och Matko Ziemio co teraz Gaja:Jak co teraz Pontosie możesz zrobić coś Pontos:Ależ jestem zbyt Gaja:My też jesteśmy młodymi od naszej wspólneli matki Chaosu Pontos:Jak by była Matka Wszechświata Chaos by to Gaja:Teraz ja jestem Matką Ziemią więc teraz możesz swe problemy do mnie choć niech ja Gdy Pontos przytulił się do Gai ona ze z ich urodziła bóstwa morskie trzech bogów i dwie boginie morskie Pontos:Jak to się stało Gaja:Sama niewiem może mam chyba może tak Pontos:Jeśli Gajo jestem tym synem a Ourosi też i tak samo Ananke Gaja:Może was tak urodziłam jak my szybko zrodziliśmy się z Chaosu naszej rodzicielki Taumas Nereus Forkos Keto Eurybia:My jesteśmy bogami morskimi Pontos:Jesetście moimi dziećmi a Gaja jest waszą matką Taumas Nereus Eurybia Keto Forkos:Dobrze ojcze wód Pontosie i ty Matko Ziemio Gaja wróciła do Uranosa nic mu nie mówiąc ze z Pontosem na bóstwa morskie Ananke:A ty gdzie byłaś Gaja:A tak się odzywasz się to swej matki Ananke:Uranos na ciebie czeka Gaja:Niech czeka chyba bede musia ciebie wydać zamąż Ananke:Ja się tak nie dam Gaja:Ananke ja wiem że jesteś zdolną uczenicą i boginią przeciesz byłaś u Chronosa i Creation Ananke:Owszem i co z tym Gaja:Masz duży potencjał prwada Ananke Ananke:No tak Gaja:Więc możesz być żoną Chronosa no chyba że ci to zabierze Physis Ananke:Co !!! ta która jest twoją ale ona nie istnieje Gaja:Ona to ja więc ja jestem nie tylko ziemią lecz też naturą Ananke:No tak możesz mieć więcej swych Gaja:Ja już sobie ide a ty Ananke jak chcesz Ananke:Ok dobrze niech tak bedzie Gdy Gaja przekonała swą cókę Ananke do małżeństwa z Chronosem.Gdy wszechświat zosatł uporządkowany przez Protogenoi do swej obencej formy z galaktykami , Chaos się na dobre usuneło z dziejów lecz nadal jest obecna bo Chaos to wielki wybuch z której z niej szybko postał wszechświat